Harry Cendrillon
by Johera et Elea
Summary: Un livre étrange porte Harry et Hermione dans une autre réalité... (chose originale!) FIC TRADUITE, CHAPITRE UNIQUE.


Harry Cenerentolo (Harry Cendrillon)  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Ah, ça c'est à peu près la seule fois où je parle !! Donc voilà voilà. J'ai tenu à traduire cette fanfiction qui est à l'origine italienne, parce que quand je l'ai lu, je l'ai adoré et j'ai donc tenu à vous faire partager ça. Bref, i'm not very douée pour l'Anglais (bon je comprends à peu près c'est dja ça), et j'ai voulu faire un tour vers les fanfic italienne j'ai été étonné de constater qu'il y en a pas beaucoup et j'en ai lu quelques-unes unes dont celle-ci. Bon, donc je vous en présente la traduction. C'est écrit par Charlotte Doyle. J'espère que vous aimerez, et puis au moins on sait qu'il y a pas que les ffic anglaise !!  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::   
  
DISCLAMER : Alors comme vous le savez tous, tout appartient à J.K. d'après l'auteur il y en a aussi un petit peu qui appartient à Shakespeare (moi j'ai pas trouvé où, mais si vous vous trouvez dites-le).  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::   
  
RATING : G  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::   
  
GENRE : Parody/Humour.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::   
  
COUPLES : R/Hr, D/G  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::   
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Bien, une note pour cette fanfiction. J'ai toujours voulu écrire une ffic avec ce type de texte, celui qui est théâtral, souvent, trop souvent utilisé pour les fanfictions de mangas et dessin- animé japonais, parce que c'est une façon plus directe pour donner l'impression du gag et de tout ce qui peut vous sembler rapide et dynamique. Juste pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu ce type de texte sur internet, je préviens que les paroles entre *astérix* (N/T : Juste pour préciser, moi je les ai mis entre ¤ je-sai-pas-comment-ça-s'apelle ¤) sont les actions, qui autrement viennent décrite hors des dialogues des personnages au présent, ou dans ce cas de la Voix Off au passé. Je ne crois pas que cette ffic à un but particulier, cette fois il n'y même pas la publicité d'Alanis Morissette, mais plus qu'autre chose je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Vraiment, dans ce cas l'important c'est que je me suis amusée moi. De toute façon, ceci sera la première et la dernière fois que j'écris une ffic du côté de cette imbécile d'Harry ! (sans offenses, mais c'est la vérité !).  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::   
  
RE-PRECISION-IMPORTANTE : Auteur original : Charlotte Doyle, Traductrice : Johera (N/T : En d'autres termes : moi !!!)  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::   
  
RAPPEL : Il n'est évidemment pas interdit de REVIEWER, d'ailleurs je vous le conseille !!! Si vous voulez faire des remarques, compliments, ou critiques à l'auteur vous pouvez également transmettre par review je me ferai une joie de les lui traduire !! Voilà !!!  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Un quelconque après-midi dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.  
  
RON : Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ?  
  
HERMIONE : ¤ Levant les yeux du livre qu'elle avait en main ¤ Qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ?  
  
RON : Tu es en train de lire, ça je l'ai compris...mais quoi ?  
  
HERMIONE : Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé là haut, sur le troisième rayon à droite... il semble intéressant, ça doit être un espèce de conte.  
  
HARRY : Pourquoi tu ne la lis pas à nous aussi ? ¤ Style enfant de trois ans ¤  
  
HERMIONE : Parce qu'autrement vous ne feriez pas vos devoirs !  
  
HARRY : Je t'en prie...On les fera après, on te le promet !  
  
RON : Je t'en prie, Grand-mère Hermione !  
  
HERMIONE : QUOI ?!?  
  
¤ « Paf !» ¤  
  
Après le coup d'Hermione, Ron reste cloué à terre  
  
HARRY : Ce ne serai pas l'occasion d'appeler Madame Pomfresh ?  
  
HERMIONE : Mais non, figures-toi...un imbécile du genre survivra...  
  
HARRY : ¤ Malicieusement ¤ Ou au moins tu l'espère...  
  
HERMIONE : Ou au moins je l'espè- Harry, tu veux voltiger toi aussi ?  
  
HARRY : Non, merci.étant donné que Ron est furieux cela va dire que ce ne serait pas très charmant de commencer à faire les devoirs sans lui, pourquoi tu ne commences pas à lire cette histoire à haute voix ?  
  
HERMIONE : Mais après Ron ne l'entendras pas...  
  
HARRY : ¤ Encore malicieusement ¤ Mais il ne t'importe pas peu de lui, surtout à toi, non ?  
  
HERMIONE : ¤ Rougissant ¤ Non, bien sûr que non ! Bien, alors commençons à lire !  
  
Hermione ouvre le livre. Une lumière jaunâtre sort en dehors retournant violemment tout le monde autour du livre.  
  
HERMIONE : Mais qu'est ce que Diable... ?  
  
HARRY : Aaaargh !  
  
¤ Le tourbillon attira Harry et Hermione dans le livre ¤  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
¤ Paf ! ¤  
  
Harry se retrouve, tout seul, dans une maison distinguée, vêtu de haillons. HARRY : Mais qu'est ce que...Hermione ? Hermione ? Où es-tu ?  
  
Voix Off : Il était une fois, il y a très, mais très longtemps...  
  
HARRY : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
V.O. : Tu es dans le jeu ! Je disais, Il était une fois, il y a très, mais très longtemps, un pauvre orphelin du nom de Cendrharry (N/T : Cenerharry, dans la version originale)...  
  
HARRY : Il est où ?  
  
V.O. : C'est toi, imbécile ! Où te trouves-tu ? Ah, oui... Cendrharry vivait dans la maison de ses méchants oncles (N/T : oncle+tante (c'est pas que je vous prenne pour des imbéciles mais je préfère quand même préciser)), unique famille lui restants au monde, qui formaient ses beaux- parents.  
  
PETUNIA : Cendrharry ! Viens ici !  
  
HARRY : Tante Pétunia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
PETUNIA : Comment ça qu'est ce que je fais ici ! Ça fait dix minutes que j'attends que tu apportes le petit déjeuner à moi et à tes cousins !  
  
V.O. : Qui étaient aussi ses demi-frères.  
  
HARRY : Mais.je n'ai qu'un seul cousin !  
  
V.O. : Au contraire ici tu en as trois pour le prix d'un, ça ne te convient pas ?  
  
DUDLEY : Dépêches-toi Cendrharry, qu'est ce que j'ai faim !  
  
V.O. : Cendrharry vivait dans la maison de ses uniques parents faisant la femme de ménage...  
  
HARRY : Mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre un elfe de maison ?  
  
HERMIONE (des coulisses) : Mais ne le dis pas même pour plaisanter !  
  
PETUNIA : Cendrharry, tu veux te dépêcher ?  
  
Harry trouve par hasard un plateau avec un abondant petit déjeuner devant lui. Il le saisit sans tarder.  
  
HARRY : Euh...J'arrive, Tante Pétunia !  
  
Harry traverse la cuisine et se retrouve dans une énorme salle à manger, avec une table au centre où sont assis sa belle-mère et ses demi-frères.  
  
GOYLE : Moi d'abord, moi d'abord !  
  
CRABBE : D'abord moi !  
  
HARRY : ¤ Perplexe ¤ Crabbe et Goyle mes demi-frères ?  
  
DUDLEY : Non, c'est moi le premier qui doit manger !  
  
PETUNIA : Taisez-vous, les enfants. Cendrharry doit me servir en premier. Dépêche-toi, Cendrharry.  
  
HARRY : ¤ Offrant le petit déjeuner à la tante ¤ Tient, tante Pétunia...  
  
CRABBE : Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi lui il peut t'appeler tante Pétunia et pas nous ?  
  
PETUNIA : ¤ Avec un tas de petites gouttes autour de la tête ¤ Parce que vous êtes mes fils, donc vous m'appelez maman.mais si vous voulez vous pouvez m'appeler aussi tante Pétunia...  
  
DUDLEY : ¤ Montrant du doigt Harry, le menace et cherchant à saisir en même temps le petit déjeuner lui étant destiné ¤ AH AH ! Nous pouvons l'appeler tante Pétunia Maman, et toi non ! AH AH !  
  
CRABBE & GOYLE : AH AH !  
  
HARRY: ¤ Avec d'infini gouttelettes de perplexité ¤ eh eh...ehm !  
  
PETUNIA : Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Cendrharry ! Tu dois immédiatement commencer à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, parce que des émissaires du Roi arrivent, et je ne veux pas qu'il trouve la maison en désordre !  
  
HARRY : Alors tu peux te la nettoyer toi-même !  
  
PETUNIA : N'oses pas me parler comme ça, jeune homme ! Rappelles-toi que ce fut moi qui t'ai donné à manger quand tes parents sont morts, du berceau jusqu'à maintenant !  
  
GOYLE, DUDLEY & CRABBE : AH AH !  
  
HARRY: ¤ Plutôt abaissé ¤ ça va, tante Pétunia...  
  
PETUNIA : Et sans magie !  
  
Harry sort du salon et prend un chiffon. Commence à épousseter.  
  
V.O. : Cependant quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle à manger.  
  
PETUNIA : Oh, mais qui serai-ce donc ?  
  
HARRY : ¤ Chuchotant ¤ Mais elle n'avait pas dit que des émissaires du Roi devaient arriver ?  
  
V.O. : Autant Cendrharry pouvait être imbécile et abandonné, sa belle-mère était beaucoup plus imbécile que lui.  
  
HARRY : Ah, maintenant je comprends !  
  
V-O : Mme Pétunia alla ouvrir la porte. Entrèrent deux hommes aux cheveux roux, muni l'un d'une trompette l'autre d'un tambour.  
  
HARRY : ¤ Lorgnant les nouveaux arrivants ¤ Bill et Charlie ?  
  
BILL : MESSAGE DU ROI EN PERSONNE !!!  
  
CHARLIE : MESSAGE DU ROI EN CHAIR ET EN OS !!!  
  
PETUNIA : Oh, mais c'est vrai ?  
  
DUDLEY, GOYLE & CRABBE : Ah Ah ?  
  
V.O. : Les deux émissaires commencèrent à jouer de leurs instruments avec une telle grâce...à en casser toutes les vitres de la maison.  
  
PETUNIA : Stop, par pitié ! Qu'est ce que diable le Roi veut ?!?  
  
BILL : Le Roi veut vous inviter, votre mari et vos trois fils au palais ce soir, puisqu'il s'y tiendra un grand bal, où l'héritier du trône choisira son mari !  
  
V.O. : Les demi-frères de Cendrharry se regardèrent enthousiaste.  
  
PETUNIA : Mais c'est splendide ! Ainsi s'il épouse un de mes fils je deviendrai reine moi aussi ?  
  
CHARLIE : Pas tout à fait, mais presque...  
  
Harry se décide à courir dans la salle à manger pour demander de l'aide à Bill et Charlie.  
  
HARRY : Bill ! Charlie !!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et qu'est ce que je fais ici ?  
  
BILL : Qui c'est celui-là ?  
  
HARRY : Bill ! Où est Hermione ?  
  
CHARLIE : Hermione?  
  
BILL : Il parle de l'institutrice de la cour ?  
  
CHARLIE : C'est possible, collègue !  
  
BILL : Serai-ce une intrigue galante ?  
  
CHARLIE : C'est possible, collègue !  
  
HARRY : Mais.mais est-ce bien sûr que ces deux là soient Bill et Charlie ?  
  
V.O. : C'est toi qui le dit, Cendrharry...  
  
BILL : Mais vous n'aviez pas seulement trois fils, Madame ?  
  
PETUNIA : euh, vraiment...  
  
CHARLIE : Sur ordre du Roi, chaque garçon en âge d'avoir un mari doit se rendre au bal ce soir, Madame- De là nous l'ordonnons au nom du roi, que ce garçon aussi se rend au bal, plût à Dieu vêtu un peu plus décemment, autrement il ne sera pas fait passer !  
  
HARRY : (Oui, je dois absolument aller au palais.si Hermione se trouve là- bas, je dois absolument la rejoindre !).compris, tante Pétunia ? Moi aussi je viendrai ce soir ! ¤ Changeant de ton ¤ Le roi dit que chaque garçon en âge d'avoir un mari.¤ fort ¤ mais comment ça chaque garçon en âge d'avoir un mari ?  
  
BILL : Garçon en âge d'avoir un mari ? Ben, comment me l'expliques-tu, collègue ?  
  
CHARLIE : Ici c'est écrit ainsi. mais, ce serai chaque garçon en âge d'avoir une femme...  
  
BILL : Bien dit, collègue...  
  
HARRY : (Ces deux ne peuvent vraiment pas être Bill et Charlie...)  
  
CHARLIE : Alors, nous sommes d'accord, Madame Pétunia, nous nous attendons à ce que votre fils non reconnu vienne également danser avec l'héritier du trône...  
  
PETUNIA : Oui, certainement, certainement, comment ne...  
  
BILL : C'est un ordre du ROI !  
  
PETUNIA : ehm...ça va, tu viendras toi aussi, Cendrharry.  
  
HARRY : Génial !  
  
V.O. : Les deux émissaires commençaient à sortir par la porte.  
  
BILL : Mais, deuxièmement il m'a vraiment une aventure avec l'institutrice de la cour...  
  
CHARLIE : Mais non, la pauvre, elle est veuve depuis peu...  
  
BILL : Mais tu sais comment sont ces veuves réjouies...  
  
CHARLIE : mais, ce serai...  
  
V.O. : Et les deux disparairent à l'horizon au dos d'un dragon doré. Alors la méchante belle-mère s'adressa à ses fils, les demi-frères de Cendrharry.  
  
PETUNIA : Vous n'êtes pas content ? Bien évidemment un de vous deviendra le mari de l'héritier du trône !  
  
HARRY : Avec les belles figures qu'ils ont...  
  
PETUNIA : Qu'est ce que tu as dit, Cendrharry ? Regardes comme tu es bien plus laid qu'eux ! Tu es tout le temps couvert de suie, c'est pour ça qu'on t'appelle Cendrharry !  
  
HARRY : Mais tu ne voulais pas dire cendres, tante Pétunia ?  
  
PETUNIA : Non, suie !  
  
BANDE-SON: Can camini, can camini, ramoneur... ( N/T : can camini = nettoie la cheminée/ c'est une chanson qui est dans le film Mary Poppins)  
  
V.O. : Je prie les gentils Madame Pétunia et Bande Son que s'ils veulent mettre en scène Mary Poppins la porte est là...  
  
PETUNIA : Ehm ! Bien que, cher Cendrharry, si tu veux venir, ce soir, tu devras faire toi-même la tenue que tu porteras ! Et ne penses pas trouver quelque chose de descend dans la garde robe de tes défunts parents, parce que moi et mon mari avons tout brûler ! ¤ Eclat de rire funeste ¤ Ah ah ah !  
  
GOYLE, DUDLEY & CRABBE : Ah Ah !  
  
PETUNIA : Allons nous préparer, les enfants!  
  
VERNON (des coulisses) : Mais je ne parais jamais dans l'histoire ?  
  
V.O. : Probablement non.  
  
VERNON (des coulisses) : Bien. Je me ferai un petit somme. Ne m'attendais pas pour le dîner.  
  
V.O. : Messire Vernon avait laissé un message à sa famille annonçant qu'il ne serait pas revenu pour toute la durée de l'histoire.  
  
PETUNIA : Et qu'est-ce qui importe, les garçons ? Je vous ai dit, vite, allons nous préparer !  
  
DUDLEY, GOYLE & CRABBE : Oui maman... AH AH !  
  
Pétunia et les jeunes garçons sortent, laissant Harry seul.  
  
HARRY : Ah.  
  
V.O. : Cendrharry était visiblement resté sans mot.  
  
HARRY : Et je n'ai pas compris, toi à ma place tu ferais quoi ?  
  
V.O. : Je me tairai.  
  
HARRY : D'accord, mais comment ferai-je pour aller au bal sans vêtements décents ? Ils me feront entrer quand même ? Je dois absolument trouver Hermione !  
  
V.O. : Je voudrais te faire remarquer, Cendrharry, que tu pourrais faire licencié la pauvre institutrice, qui entre autre est aussi vu de peu, si on croit à une romance entre vous deux. Elle était prise pour femme par un noble chevalier au service du Roi, qui pourtant semblait être tombé dans une bataille peu de jour avant. Et elle l'aime passionnément, pourquoi maintenant elle aurait du se mettre avec un miséreux laveur de vaisselle ?  
  
HARRY : Un miséreux laveur de vaisselle ?  
  
V.O. : Mon Dieu, quel pinailleur ! De façon certaine tu n'entreras jamais dans le palais avec ces haillons ! C'est comme ces hôtels à cent gallions la nuit, si tu n'as pas la tenue adapté ils te jettent dehors à coup de pied au-  
  
HARRY : J'ai compris ! Et alors je ferai comment pour entrer dans le palais ?  
  
V.O. : Tandis qu'Harry posait cette question aux esprits divins, un tremblement s'abattit sur la maison. C'était la méchante belle-mère et les demi-frères qui descendaient les escaliers tout parés pour le bal.  
  
PETUNIA : Nous partons, Cendrharry... mais comment, tu ne t'es pas encore préparé ? ¤ Eclat de rire méchant ¤  
  
GOYLE, DUDLEY & CRABBE : AH-AH !  
  
HARRY: Je...mais comment faites-vous pour déjà partir, si nous venons juste de déjeuner? Si VOUS VENEZ juste de déjeuner !  
  
PETUNIA : Le temps passe plus vite que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et il est déjà six heures du soir ! Tu resteras à la maison, nous t'excuserons ! Au revoir ! ¤ Eclat de rire méchant ¤  
  
GOYLE, DUDLEY & CRABBE : AH AH !  
  
Ils sortent.  
  
HARRY: Oh, ben, ça se voit qu'ils n'ont plus d'individualité entre eux, mes demi-frères ! Si je ne peux vraiment pas aller au bal, je m'en tirerai d'une autre façon. Entre autre je n'ai aucune intention d'épouser l'héritier du trône, quel qu'il soit !  
  
V.O. : Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il te choisirai vraiment toi ?  
  
HARRY : Parce que mes demi-frères sont horribles...  
  
V.O. : Horrible... plus qu'autre chose...  
  
HARRY : Ben, quand même je suis mieux...  
  
DRACO (des coulisses) : Et après ils disent qu'il ne se monte pas la tête le garçon, hein !  
  
V.O. : Pendant la réflexion à haute voix de Cendrharry, un éclair de lumière rose dévasta la maison, et après que celle-ci se fut évaporée, la Fée Géante apparue.  
  
HARRY : HAGRID ? C'EST TOI ?  
  
HAGRID : Salut petit... je suis ta Fée Marraine, La Fée Géante Rubis. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?  
  
HARRY : Euh... ça me fait penser... j'ai faim.  
  
V.O. : Evidemment Cendrharry, combien tu peux être stupide, penserai-tu immédiatement à te faire emmener au bal de manière décente par la Fée Géante.  
  
HARRY : Je dois absolument aller au bal de ce soir avec une tenue décente pour pouvoir entrer sans être jeté à coup de pied au-  
  
HAGRID : J'ai compris, petit ! Oui certainement, toujours que tu ne sois pas contre l'usage de magie qui se termine à minuit !  
  
HARRY : Stop, que tu m'envoie là-bas au palais !  
  
HAGRID : Pourquoi, tu veux épouser l'héritier du trône ?  
  
HARRY : Non, je dois parler à Hermione !  
  
HAGRID : Ah, oui, l'intrigue galante avec l'institutrice... tout à l'heure au palais deux émissaires me l'ont dit...  
  
HARRY : Mais en somme, je n'ai aucune intrigue galante avec aucune institutrice !  
  
HAGRID : Ca va garçon, ça va. D'abord pensons à tes vêtements... On a besoin de quelque chose de particulier...  
  
V.O. : La Fée Géante avec un coup de son parapluie magique rose transforma la vieille guenille que portait Cendrharry en une splendide tenue de soirée verte bouteille ornée de dentelle.  
  
HARRY : Maintenant je comprends comment se sentait Ron l'année dernière avec cette tenue absurde !  
  
V.O. :... Et à ses pieds apparurent, comme par magie, une paire de magnifique petit soulier de bal d'un cristal Swaroski d'une très grande valeur- (N/T : Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas (eh oui je pense à tt le monde) Swaroski est un célèbre joaillier qui a crée des bijoux en crystal... ça vous intéresse peut-être pas mais au moins vous pouvez comprendre...)  
  
HARRY : M-Mais... je ne suis pas une fille ! Je ne sais pas marcher avec cette chose !  
  
V.O. : Tais-toi, imbécile, combien de fois je t'ai vu mettre en cachette les chaussures de ta tante !  
  
HARRY : Mais... Mais je... MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Pour qui tu m'as pris ?  
  
V.O. : Tu sais-... euh, Pour qui dois-je te prendre ? Pour Harry Potter !  
  
HARRY : Mais en fin de compte ! Moi ces choses je ne les mets pas ! Aucun petit soulier de cristal !  
  
V.O. : Et ça va ! Au pied de Cendrharry apparaît une paire de magnifiques chaussettes multicolores qui allaient très bien avec ses vêtements, au moins le public aussi est content parce qu'ils avaient été gagnés par la Fée Géante comme par une petite banque de commerce équitable et solide. (N/T : ça à pas trop de sens, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire, si vous y arrivez dites-le-moi, en italien ça donne : « stessa ad una bancarella del Commercio Equo e Solidale »).  
  
HAGRID : Vite, Cendrharry, les rêves sont des désirs, allons à la cave !  
  
HARRY : Et qu'est que nous y faisons ?  
  
HAGRID : Crois en ta Fée Marraine !  
  
V.O. : Et ainsi les deux se rendirent à la cave. La Fée Géante, qui pour entrer devait marcher plié en deux, pris un vieux balai, le fit voler sur le pré et le transforma en carrosse.  
  
HARRY : On ne pourrait pas laisser le balai ? Tu sais, j'y suis tellement plus à l'aise, après à la fin je ne prétends plus beaucoup !  
  
V.O. : Oui, oui, tu ne prétends plus beaucoup !  
  
HAGRID : Cher garçon, utiliser le balai au palais est symbole de mauvaise éducation ! Et après tu te froisse les vêtements !  
  
HARRY : Ben, dommage...  
  
HAGRID : Par contre maintenant nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour tirer le carrosse ! Allons voir dans l'étable s'il y a des chevaux !  
  
V.O : Et ils firent ainsi, mais il n'y avait pas de chevaux. Il y avait seulement un rat, un chien noir et un loup-garou (N/T : « un loup enragé » si on traduit mot à mot) qui pour peu ne lacérèrent pas Cendrharry.  
  
HARRY : Ceux-la doivent être Queudver, Sirius et le professeur Lupin.  
  
V.O : Et après avoir donné de nouveau preuve de ses profondes capacités intellectuelles, Cendrharry se demanda comment ces trois drôles d'animaux pourraient tirer son carrosse.  
  
HAGRID : Mais c'est simple, cher garçon ! Je les transforme en chevaux, tout de suite !  
  
HARRY : Ah...pas mal.  
  
V.O : De cette façon la Fée Géante transforma les trois animaux en trois chevaux bizarres.  
  
HARRY : Et trois chevaux suffiront ?  
  
HAGRID : C'est toi qui dois partir en carrosse, ce n'est pas moi qui dois y aller !  
  
HARRY : En effet tu as raison.  
  
HAGRID : Je suis un concentré de bon sens.  
  
V.O. : Comme cela finalement Cendrharry se décida à remercier la Fée Géante, la salua, monta dans le carrosse et se prépara à partir en direction du palais royal. Le carrosse s'éleva en volant, et tandis que la Fée Géante agitait la main, saluant Cendrharry, celui-ci regardait en avant, cherchant du regard le palais du Roi. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir la silhouette du château, qui n'était pas si loin du logis de Cendrharry.  
  
HARRY : Mais c'est Poudlard !  
  
V.O. : Mais non, c'est le palais royal ! De toute façon, le carrosse atterri sur la piste d'atterrissage destiné aux carrosses et après avoir laissé Cendrharry descendre devant l'entrée, alla se garer dans le parking, comme c'était juste de le faire, sans former de double file.  
  
V.O. : Ensuite, Cendrharry entra dans le hall du palais avec un air solennel, et alla vers la salle de bal. Celle-ci était pleine de gens, pourtant Cendrharry réussi à apercevoir avec le coin de l'?il sa belle-mère et ses demi-frères. Chercha de ne pas se faire remarquer, et cependant commença à scruter la salle à la recherche de l'héritier du trône parce qu'il pourrait danser.  
  
HARRY : Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de l'héritier du trône !  
  
V.O. : Au contraire toi, cher Cendrharry, tu devras danser avec l'héritier du trône, avant de pouvoir chercher quiconque tu veux.  
  
HARRY : Espérons qu'au moins elle est mignonne.  
  
V.O. : Voici finalement l'héritier du trône qui entre dans la salle de bal. C'est un jeune homme plein d'assurance, grêle et pâle, au visage précisé et aux cheveux blonds. Le présentateur du bal s'avança sur la piste.  
  
PERCY : Et voilà que, messieurs et mesdames, est arrivée la star de la soirée... voici le Prince Draco !  
  
HARRY : ¤ Vaguement bouleversé ¤ Et moi... je devrais danser avec lui ? Vous...vous m'avez encore pris pour une fille ?  
  
V.O. : Enfin, arrête de te lamenter : l'histoire de Cendrillon je ne l'ai pas écrite moi, et un l'histoire je l'adapte comme je peux à ces dégoûtants acteurs que nous avons à dispositions. Donc tais-toi, vas là-bas et danse avec le prince !  
  
HARRY : Mais... mais je suis un garçon !  
  
V.O. : Je n'en serais pas si sûr... euh, fait semblant d'être une fille ! De telle façon, le prince se trouva sur la piste, entouré d'une dizaine de fille sautillante, avec un visage plutôt boudé. Cendrharry s'avança lentement avec un air solennel, entouré d'une lumière céleste, quasiment inspiré des saints, attirant immédiatement l'attention du Prince Draco.  
  
DRACO : Quelle vision céleste !  
  
HARRY : O__o Euh, Malefoy, s'il te plaît, ne plaisantons pas !  
  
DRACO : Douce mademoiselle, voulez-vous danser avec moi ?  
  
HARRY : Euh...  
  
V.O. : Cendrharry évidemment accepta sans tarder.  
  
HARRY : NON !  
  
V.O. : Ainsi le Prince le pris sous le bras et commença à danser avec lui.  
  
HARRY : Non, non, je t'en prie !  
  
DRACO : Vous vous sentez mal, mon adorée ?  
  
HARRY : Euh...  
  
DRACO : Allez-y, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, il n'y a qu'à demander... Je suis le Prince, je peux tout faire !  
  
HARRY : Eh eh eh... euh... j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'air frais.  
  
DRACO : Vous voulez qu'on sorte ensemble dans l'immense parc du château ?  
  
HARRY : Euh... non... j'ai besoin... j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes !  
  
DRACO : Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne, mon amour ?  
  
HARRY : Mais par pitié ! C'est à dire, non, merci, j'y vais seul... eh !  
  
DRACO : Vous avez besoin de savoir où sont les toilettes ?  
  
HARRY : Euh... non... oui !  
  
DRACO : Demandez au présentateur sur la piste !  
  
HARRY : Oui, le présentateur !  
  
DRACO : Faites vite, ma douce !  
  
HARRY : Oui, oui, bien sûr... ¤ Il s'échappe loin ¤  
  
V.O. : Ainsi notre héros se rendit sur la piste où il rencontra le présentateur.  
  
PERCY : Qu'est-ce que vous désirez... Madame ? Mademoiselle ?  
  
HARRY : Cendrharry.  
  
PERCY : Qu'est-ce que vous désirez Cendrharry ?  
  
HARRY : J'aurai fortement besoin de rencontrer l'institutrice de la cour...  
  
PERCY : Et pourquoi ?  
  
HARRY : J'ai un besoin urgent de lui parler...  
  
PERCY : Pourrais-je connaître la raison ?  
  
HARRY : Non.  
  
PERCY : Et pourquoi ?  
  
HARRY : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
PERCY : Alors ?  
  
HARRY : Euh... je suis son frère perdu au moment de notre naissance...  
  
PERCY : Ben, heureux de vous connaître, alors. Ça ne me plaît pas de devoir pourtant vous dire que Madame Hermione est en entretien avec Sir Krum et aussi je ne peux pas intervenir.  
  
HARRY : Sir Krum ?  
  
PERCY : Sir Krum, oui Madame !  
  
HARRY : Et où le trouverai-je ?  
  
PERCY : Ce ne sont sûrement pas vos affaires.  
  
HARRY : Merci.  
  
PERCY : Mais de rien.  
  
HARRY : Mais il n'y a pas de quoi.  
  
PERCY : Pensez donc.  
  
HARRY : Pensez donc.  
  
V.O. : A ce moment Cendrharry remarqua deux jumeaux aux cheveux roux qui cherchaient à attirer son attention. Ils étaient habillés comme des jongleurs de la cour.  
  
FRED & GEORGE : Nous sommes jongleurs de la cour !  
  
HARRY : Vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ?  
  
FRED : Quoi ? Vous voulez faire une blague à quelqu'un ?  
  
HARRY : Euh, non.  
  
V.O. : Evidemment pris de son élan d'intelligence, Cendrharry répondit que oui.  
  
HARRY : Euh, oui.  
  
GEORGE : A qui?  
  
HARRY : Mmm... à Madame Hermione. Je veux lui faire croire que je suis son frère perdu.  
  
GEOGE : Alors venez... Nous la trouverons dans le salon à côté.  
  
FRED : Peut-être qu'elle est en entretien avec Sir Krum... venez !  
  
V.O. : Ainsi Cendrharry leur fit confiance et suivi les jumeaux.  
  
FRED : ¤ Ouvrant légèrement la porte de la salle secondaire ¤ Les voici !  
  
GEORGE : Qu'est qu'ils sont en train de faire ?  
  
FRED : Rien... ils parlent ! Approchons-nous !  
  
V.O. : Et alors, les trois se cachèrent derrière un divan de la salle secondaire.  
  
HERMIONE : Ecoute, Sir Krum, Victor... aujourd'hui je suis hors de moi, je ne comprends plus rien, de ce fait c'est mieux si tu ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !  
  
KRUM : Je ne sais pas quoi dire, chère Herrr-mione-neux... mais je peux vous prouver que je suis votre frère perdu !  
  
HERMIONE : Mais je n'ais pas de frère perdu !  
  
GEORGE : ¤ A voix basse ¤ J'ai l'impression que la blague du frère perdu est déjà utilisée !  
  
HARRY : Stop, je ne le fais plus !  
  
V.O. : Cendrharry sorti de sa cachette avec fougue.  
  
HERMIONE : Harry !  
  
HARRY : Hermione !  
  
KRUM : Mais qu'est ce que... ? Une intrigue galante ?  
  
HARRY : ça suffit !  
  
GEORGE & FRED : Et la blague...?  
  
HERMIONE : Viens avec moi ! ¤ Le prenant par une main et l'emmenant dans une autre chambre ¤  
  
HARRY : Hermione, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
  
HERMIONE : Ecoute, Harry, ça a été une journée terrible, j'ai du faire cour à Draco Malefoy. mais il y a une chose plus importante ! Ceci est une man?uvre de Tu-sais-qui pour te faire tomber dans un piège !  
  
V.O. : L'institutrice de la cour était renommée pour être une grande menteuse.  
  
HARRY : Re-voici cette voix de choux (N/T : je sais c'est bizarre, mais je fais que traduire !)  
  
HERMIONE : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu vois, Harry, cette voix cherche à te convaincre sur le fait que tu appartiens à cette histoire, qui s'appelle Cendrillon et est un conte stupide !  
  
HARRY : Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire ?  
  
HERMIONE : J'ai vu dans la bibliothèque du palais, l'unique façon est...  
  
HARRY : est... ?  
  
V.O. : A ce moment un éclair de lumière frappa l'institutrice de la cour.  
  
HARRY : Hermione ?  
  
HERMIONE : Eh ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Oh, pauvre, pauvre de moi ! Vous, retournez dans la salle de bal... je suis trop désespéré par la perte de mon mari pour rester à écouter, Milady. ¤ Elle part en courant ¤  
  
HARRY : Hermione ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas comme ça !  
  
V.O. : Ca ne me plaît pas, mais elle aussi commence à faire partie de l'histoire à présent...  
  
HARRY : Et maintenant je fais quoi ?  
  
V.O. : Tu dois retourner danser avec le Prince !  
  
DRACO : ¤ Jaillissant de nulle part ¤ Mon amour !  
  
HARRY : Euh...  
  
V.O. : Le Prince faisait bien sûr toujours sensation aux femmes...  
  
HARRY : Je ne suis pas une femme !  
  
DRACO : Pouvons-nous retourner danser, à présent ?  
  
HARRY : Euh...ça va...  
  
V.O. : Ainsi ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal. Cendrharry remarqua vite l'institutrice menteuse parler d'un air abaissé au Chambellan de la cour.  
  
HARRY : Vous... pouvez-vous me pardonner, Prince ?  
  
DRACO : Qu'est qu'il y a, cette fois ?  
  
HARRY : Je dois parler avec... avec le Chambellan de la cour ! ¤ Il court vers Hermione ¤  
  
HARRY : Hermione !  
  
HERMIONE : ¤ Pleurant ¤ Stop, on me la fait plus !  
  
ARTHUR (le chambellan) : Milady, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas d'ennuis à notre institutrice, elle à perdu son mari il n'y a pas longtemps...  
  
HARRY : Mais ce n'est pas vrai !  
  
V.O. : A ce moment, les émissaires entrèrent dans la salle criant comme Tarzan.  
  
BILL : Grande nouvelle du front !  
  
CHARLIE : Grande, grande, grande !  
  
BILL : Sir Ron s'est sauvé, et maintenant est ici avec nous !  
  
V.O. : Et alors, derrière eux, apparu le visage de Sir Ron.  
  
HARRY : ¤ Courrant vers lui ¤ RON !  
  
RON : HARRY ! Je t'ai finalement trouvé ! Où est Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? A peine je me suis réveillé j'ai vu le livre ouvert, et je vous ai suivi !  
  
HARRY : Ron, Hemione aussi est devenue folle ! vite, nous devons-  
  
RON : Où est Hermione ?  
  
HARRY : On n'a pas le temps, ont la sauvera après, d'abord il faut-  
  
RON : Oui, mais où est Hermione ?  
  
HARRY : Mais tu ne penses qu'à elle, même dans un moment comme celui-ci ?  
  
RON : Eh ? Mais qu'est ce que tu dis, Harry ? ¤ Rougissant ¤ Je ne pense pas tout le temps à elle ! Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que nous devons faire ?  
  
HARRY : Nous devons trouver un moyen pour retourner à Poudlard !  
  
RON : Oui ? Euh... où est Hermione ?  
  
HARRY : Stop, je vais me jeter !  
  
V.O. : Mais Cendrharry n'avait aucune intention de se jeter, puisqu'il devait encore danser avec le Prince...  
  
HARRY : Je t'en prie, arrête !  
  
RON : Harry, mais qui c'est celui la ? V.O. désigne quoi ? ¤ Riant ¤ Pour vaffan- (N/T : alors là, désolé c'est intraduisible ! en Italien c'est pas « V.O. » mais « V.F.C. », et il y a une « très belle » insulte en italien qui commence par « vaffan » (bien que ça ne s'écrive pas comme je crois) et qui a comme initiale : « V.F.C. »)  
  
HARRY : Mais non...  
  
RON : Si elle avait été là Hermione aurait maintenant dit « combien tu es stupide, Ron ! V.O. veut dire Voix Off ! »  
  
HARRY : ¤ Très dégoûté ¤  
  
V.O. : Et à ce moment, arriva l'institutrice.  
  
RON : Hermione !  
  
HERMIONE : ¤ Jetant les bras autour du cou du garçon ¤ Mon amour, mon époux !  
  
RON : ¤ Rouge aux oreilles ¤ Eh ? Quoi ?  
  
HERMIONE : Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! ¤ Elle l'embrasse ¤  
  
RON : Eh eh eh... ¤ Désormais fou ¤ Oui, oui, trésor...  
  
HARRY : Je t'en prie, Ron ! Pas toi aussi !  
  
V.O. : Mais Sir Ron n'avait pas la plus pâle intention de répondre, il avait trop à faire.  
  
HARRY : Comme je ne dis pas... maintenant je fais comment ?  
  
V.O. : A cet instant, jaillit de nulle part la Fée Géante.  
  
HAGRID : Cendrharry, tu dois te dépêcher ! Minuit va bientôt sonner !  
  
HARRY : Et tu sais que je m'en fiche ?  
  
HAGRID : Vite ! Retournez dans le carrosse !  
  
V.O. : Et ceci dit, la Fée Géante prit Cendrharry et le chargea comme s'il était un paquet sur le carrosse. Par malchance Cendrharry perdu une de ses chaussettes multicolores, qui fut ramassée par un domestique près de là- bas.  
  
DOBBY : Quelle belle chaussette ! Mais Dobby doit l'apporter à Son Altesse le Prince Draco, puisque cette chaussette et celle de son amour !  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
V.O. : Le jour d'après, le Prince s'était mis à la recherche de son amour testant la chaussette sur tout le royaume.  
  
DRACO : Euh... testant comment, excusez-moi ? Rappelles-toi qu'à moi aussi la chaussette me dégoûte un peu...  
  
V.O. : Oui, Oui... Quand il arriva dans la maison de Cendrharry chaque Demi- frère revendiqua la propriété de la chaussette, mais elle n'alla à aucun d'entre eux. Mais les émissaires qui étaient aussi les accompagnateurs du Prince, se rappelèrent une chose.  
  
BILL : Mais il ne manque pas quelqu'un ici ?  
  
CHARLIE : Eh oui, ils étaient quatre !  
  
DRACO : Madame Pétunia, en mon nom, je vous ordonne de me faire voir aussi la quatrième demoiselle.  
  
PETUNIA : Je n'ai pas d'autres demoiselles, Votre Altesse... Une de mes demoiselles ne vous convient pas ?  
  
DRACO : C'est un ordre !  
  
PETUNIA : Ca va, ça va... Cendrharry !  
  
HARRY : ¤ Arrivant, désolé ¤ Oui ?  
  
DRACO : C'est elle !  
  
HARRY : A l'aide !  
  
BILL : Mais oui, c'est vraiment lui qui avait une intrigue galante avec l'institutrice !  
  
CHARLIE : Maintenant il ne l'a plus parce que Sir Ron est revenu !  
  
DRACO : Quoi ? Une intrigue galante ? Coupez-lui la tête ! (N/T : On a le droit à un mix Cendrillon/Alice au pays des merveilles maintenant)  
  
DUDLEY, GOYLE & CRABBE : AH AH !  
  
HARRY : Non, non, je vous en prie...  
  
DRACO : Vite, qu'est ce que vous attendez, émissaires ? Tuez-la !  
  
HARRY : Arrêtez ! Je veux retourner à Poudlard !  
  
V.O. : Mais tu ne sais pas que le seul moyen est de faire finir le conte différemment de comme le veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres...  
  
HARRY : Et Voldemort veut qu'elle finisse comment ?  
  
V.O. : Que tu meurs, non ?  
  
HARRY : Mais Cendrillon ne finie pas comme ça !  
  
V.O. : Tu préfères épouser le Prince ?  
  
HARRY : Euh, non, je n'y tiens pas.  
  
V.O. : Et alors prépare-toi à mourir !  
  
HARRY : Je n'y tien pas non plus à ça !  
  
V.O. : Alors les émissaires s'approchèrent de Cendrharry avec une hache...  
  
HARRY : AU SECOURS !  
  
V.O. : Mais à ce moment sorti de nulle part une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.  
  
GINNY : Harry !  
  
HARRY : Ginny ! Aides-moi !  
  
GINNY: Qu'est ce... qu'est ce que je dois faire?  
  
V.O. : Et le Prince Draco la remarqua. Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a changé l'histoire ?  
  
DRACO : Quelle vision céleste ! Mais tu es la fille du Chambellan !  
  
GINNY : ¤ Rougissant ¤ Moi? Euh... si tu le dis...  
  
HARRY : Draco veut me tuer !  
  
GINNY : Je t'en prie, ne tue pas Harry ! ¤ Montrant le garçon ¤  
  
DRACO : Si vous le voulez vous, mon amour... Tous vos désirs sont des ordres pour moi ! Emissaires, arrêtez-vous, sortez de cette maison, et allez annoncer au pays que j'épouserai cette vertueuse fille d'âme noble !  
  
GINNY : Quoi ? O__o  
  
DRACO : ¤ La prenant par la main ¤ Mon amour !  
  
V.O. : Et la regardant dans les yeux... Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a écrit là ? La fille aussi rechangea son amour.  
  
HARRY : Dieu, à l'aide...  
  
GINNY : Oh, Prince Draco !  
  
DRACO : Oh, mon amour!  
  
V.O. : Et ainsi ils furent tous heureux et content. Mais qui diable a modifié l'histoire ?  
  
ROGUE : ¤ Se matérialisant, glacial ¤ Moi, stupide Voix Off !  
  
HARRY : Professeur ?! O___ o Et elle qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?  
  
ROGUE : ¤ Furieux ¤ Exil les compliments, Potter, il y a peu à dire sur le déficit de ton amie Granger et de ses livres!  
  
HARRY : Mais...  
  
ROGUE : ¤ Le saisissant par le bras ¤ Viens, on y va !  
  
Le milieu et les autres personnages commencent à s'évaporer, sauf Harry, Rogue et Ginny, qui semblaient se réveiller d'une transe. Plus Ron et Hermione qui étaient dans le même état.  
  
ROGUE : Bien... très bien... comme à votre habitude, avec vos idées absurdes, vous vous êtes de nouveaux mis dans les ennuis...  
  
RON : Professeur, mais ce n'était pas notre faute...  
  
ROGUE : Tais-toi Weasley ! Je jure, mademoiselle Granger, que si seulement Mc Gonagall me le permettais je t'interdirais pour toujours l'accès à la bibliothèque et à quelconques endroits où se trouve des livres !  
  
HERMIONE : Mais... professeur !  
  
A la place de la scène précédente on recommence à voir les traits inconfondable de la bibliothèque de Poudlard (y compris l'odeur de moisissure).  
  
ROGUE : Pas de mais ! Tu veux essayer une fois de comprendre que le cher Potter aurait pu perdre la vie si je n'avais pas changé l'histoire ?  
  
HERMIONE : ¤ Le visage rouge ¤ Je... je m'excuse...  
  
RON : Hermione il n'y a pas à s'excuser ! Ce n'est pas ta faute si-  
  
ROGUE : Voici l'avocat des causes perdues ! Tais-toi de nouveau Weasley !  
  
RON : Non !  
  
HARRY : Stop, s'il vous plaît ! Je n'en peu plus !  
  
ROGUE : Le pauvre ! Notre excellence a besoin de se reposer...  
  
RON : Et puis vous pouviez en inventer une meilleure que de faire tomber ce visqueux de Malfoy amoureux de ma s?ur.  
  
ROGUE : Weasley ! Critiques-moi encore une fois et je te suspends !  
  
HERMIONE : Ron !  
  
GINNY : Ron...  
  
RON : Dis-le-lui toi aussi, Ginny...  
  
GINNY : Tu sais quoi ?  
  
RON : Quoi ?  
  
GINNY : Je pense que Malefoy est vraiment mignon !  
  
RON : ¤ se détourne ¤ +_____+  
  
HARRY : Tu ne le dis pas sérieusement, Ginny. tu m'aimes moi, non ?  
  
GINNY : Tu sais, je peux changer d'avis... ¤ Sortant ¤  
  
ROGUE : Regarde tu t'es vraiment monté la tête avec ta présupposée renommé, Potter ?  
  
HARRY : Mais je...  
  
ROGUE : Réveilles-toi Weasley ! ¤ Lui donnant un coup de pied ¤  
  
RON : ¤ Se reprenant ¤ hein? Où suis-je ?  
  
ROGUE : Finissons-en avec ces grands sommeils.  
  
HERMIONE : Mais qu'est ce qu'à dit le Professeur Dumbledore ?  
  
HARRY : Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
  
ROGUE : ¤ Gentiment ¤ (N/T: oui je sais c'est difficilement imaginable d'associer "gentiment" à Rogue) Les enfants ?  
  
TRIO : Oui ?  
  
ROGUE : FILEZ EN CLASSE !  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
V.O. : Ben, que dire, tout est bien qui finit bien !  
  
ROGUE : Dommage que ça ne finisse pas si bien pour toi...  
  
V.O. : Oh oh... A L'AIIIIIIDDDDDEE !!!  
  
Fin  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
CRABBE, GOYLE&DUDLEY : AH AH!  
  
ChaDo : Mais taisez-vous un peu !  
  
CRABBE, GOYLE&DUDLEY : AH AH!  
  
ChaDo: -_______-;;;  
  
CRABBE, GOYLE&DUDLEY : AH AH!  
  
ChaDo : Qui me libérera de ces imbéciles ?  
  
CRABBE, GOYLE&DUDLEY: AH AH!  
  
ChaDo: A L'AIDE !!! PROFESSEUR ROGUE!!!  
  
(P'tite note de la traductrice : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris ChaDo c'est l'auteur) 


End file.
